This invention relates to electrical switch assemblies which utilize self-contained switch units as contact assemblies within switch housing and actuator superstructures. In particular, this invention relates to switch assemblies of the aforementioned type which employ miniature precision snap-action switches such as those described in A. W. Krieger U.S. Pat. No. 3,415,962, issued Dec. 10, 1968, and assigned by mesne Assignments to the assignee of this invention, to provide high quality contact assemblies for switch assemblies having low cost, small size and high performance requirements. Such switch assemblies may also require a particular type of actuator operation as-well-as specific mounting and appearance requirements for the housing. In order to satisfy the low cost parameter, the switch assemblies must comprise a minimum number of distinct parts and require simple and few assembly operations.